Referring to FIG. 1, in a networked computer system 100, a first computer 102 may download a computer program 103 residing on a second computer 104. In this example, the first user node 102 will typically be a user workstation (often called a client) having a central processing unit 106, a user interface 108, memory 110 (e.g., random access memory and disk memory) for storing an operating system 112, programs, documents and other data, and a communications interface 114 for connecting to a computer network 120 such as the Internet, a local area network or a wide area network. The computers 102 and 104 are often called “nodes on the network” or “network nodes.”
The second computer 104 will often be a network server, but may be a second user workstation; and typically would contain the same basic array of computer components as the first computer.
In the prior art (unlike the system shown in FIG. 1), after the first computer 102 downloads a copy of a computer program 103 from the second computer 104, there are essentially no standardized tools available to help the user of the first computer 102 to verify the integrity of the downloaded program 103. In particular, unless the first computer user studies the source code of the downloaded program, it is virtually impossible using prior art tools to determine whether the downloaded program 103 will underflow or overflow its stack, or whether the downloaded program 103 will violate files and other resources on the user's computer.
A second issue with regard to downloading computer software from one computer to another concerns transferring computer software between computer platforms which use distinct underlying machine instruction sets. There are some prior art examples of platform independent computer programs and platform independent computer programming languages. What the prior art lacks are reliable and automated software verification tools for enabling recipients of such software to verify the integrity of transferred platform independent computer software obtained from a network server or other source.